Us Against the World
by drgemini86
Summary: Daniel looks back over the years and his relationship with Sam. Set after the films. Lyrics featured are Westlife's Us Against the World. SamDaniel. Spoilers for seasons 1 to 10, the movies, Atlantis


_**Us Against the World, by DrGemini86 (DrGemini24)**_

_**Summary: **__Set after the films, Daniel looks back over his relationship with Sam. SamDaniel established relationship. Lyrics featured are Us Against the World by Westlife_

_**Pairing: **__SamDaniel_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Category: **__Established Relationship_

_**Genres: **__Angst, A/U, Drama, Episode-related, Friendship, Humour/Parody, Relationship-focussed, Romance-focussed, SongFic, Thoughts, Tragedy_

_**Spoilers: **__Seasons 1-10, Ark of Truth, Continuum, Atlantis seasons 1-4... _

_**A/N: **__Lyrics featured are Us Against the World by Westlife, a song which, to me at least, describes Sam and Daniel's relationship. Before anyone says it... I know... it's Westlife... sshhh, otherwise everyone else will want to egg them._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_"Us against the world  
Against the world  
Us against the world  
Against the world..._

_You and I, we've been at it so long  
I still got the strongest fire  
You and I, we still know how to talk  
Know how to walk that wire..."_

SG-1 were lined up in the gateroom, ready for another mission through the 'gate now that the Ori had been defeated and the human members had repaired the timeline after some major tinkering by Baal. The system lord had since been executed and it was now SG-1's duty to explore the galaxy as well as to ensure Earth's safety from future threats.

It was their first mission as a team since Sam's return from Atlantis, the full Colonel having taken command after she and the Apollo had located the City, which had been detached from Lantaea and had floated through space. During that time, and afterwards when they had found out what had happened in the alternate timeline where she had been killed by the Wraith, they had all missed her, scared at what might have been.

Daniel looked at Sam, the Colonel having grown her hair out before the Ark of Truth mission, and when he had caught her eye, he smiled slightly.

She smiled back, a silent gesture of 'here we are again'. They were the two longest serving members of SG-1, having worked at the SGC since its inception over a decade earlier, and still, after everything they had experienced – the good and the bad – the urge to learn and to explore, to see and to do, to know and to understand, burned deeply within them.__

"Sometimes I feel like the world is against me  
The sound of your voice, baby  
That's what saves me  
When we're together I feel so invincible ..."

They had each been through their own personal hells, various bouts of torture and captures, deaths and pain, but towards the end, they began to draw comfort from each other, an act which became a source of light in the ever present darkness. As they walked through the 'gate, led by Sam as their commanding officer now that she had had a lot more leadership experience, Daniel remembered how they had each supported each other through the aftermaths of unpleasant memories, loss, rape, deaths, injuries, wrongly diagnosed schizophrenia, when things had hit rock bottom.

The Ori coming into the picture hadn't helped any of them much. He had been so determined to stop them from getting as big as the Goa'uld had for millennia before, and had shut her out. The whole team had had a bad time during that period of SG-1's history, the tension sometimes getting too much but they had stuck it out.

She had saved him when he had been at his lowest. He had shut everyone out, or at least tried to, but she wouldn't let him. She had got through his walls and helped him. She had done the same after Janet's death, when they had both been in pain at the loss of such a great friend, a huge part of their lives.__

"Cause it's us against the world  
You and me against them all  
If you listen to these words  
Know that we are standing tall  
I don't ever see the day that  
I won't catch you when you fall  
Cause it's us against the world tonight..." 

He couldn't imagine not working at the SGC, not working with SG-1... not working by her side. He had experienced all of these over the years but they were still hard to imagine because the mountain had become his home, SG-1 in particular, his family.__

"Us against the world  
Against the world

There'll be days  
We'll be on different sides but  
That doesn't last too long  
We find ways to get it on track  
And know how to turn back on..."

He thought back to the days of the Ori when he had pushed everyone away from him. For about a year, they had barely spoken to each other, barely interacted as friends. The war had taken its toll on everyone, and he hated to think how it had changed him. It had made him darker, more willing to shoot first and send flowers later, if at all.

He had found himself arguing with her more, ridiculing her ideas regardless of how hard she had worked. The missions usually had depended on her technological expertise and she had been under enough stress as it was, without him acting like an idiot.

Still, despite this, she had managed to see through the walls, seeing his fear, and she had reached out to him. Never in his entire life had felt so alone before then, and then so loved afterwards. She had taught him a lot about love, and he had learnt to love again, previously hardened and half-way desensitised by years of experiencing what they had experienced. __

"Sometimes I feel  
I can't keep it together  
Then you hold me close  
And you make it better  
When I'm with you  
I can feel so unbreakable..."

Sometimes he regretted how militarised he had become, compared to the young, idealistic and albeit naive man he had been when they had started out. He knew that had Khalek made an appearance years before, he would have thought before pulling the trigger. He would have tried to find another way to solve the problem. It scared him to think how ruthless he had been then... although it had been necessary for the security of the base, the planet,and by extension, the galaxy.

Some days, it all caught up with him... the nightmares of Hathor, the painful memories of Sha're's abduction and then death, the killing, death and darkness; the pain and despair, the Goa'uld, the Ori, the Replicators, RepliCarter. But when Sam held him close, rather ironically taking into account the last case, he felt whole again. She made him feel as though he was a new man... and he was. She had changed him so much, had made him a better person... a happier person at that.__

"Cause it's us against the world  
You and me against them all  
If you listen to these words  
Know that we are standing tall  
I don't ever see the day that  
I won't catch you when you fall  
Cause it's us against the world tonight..."

Over ten years, they had accomplished so much, advanced Earth's understanding and development of Astrophysics, Engineering, Physics, Archaeology, Linguistics and of human origins to such an extent that, in normal human development, it would have taken them centuries to reach that level.

Still, the programme was classified for the sake of peace, in case the news of the 'gate caused global unrest due to the knowledge that several wars had been waged, fought and won during a decade of relative albeit patchy planetary peace. And still, they walked through the 'gate to learn, to know, to discover, to grow.

_  
"We're not gonna break  
Cause we both still believe  
We know what we've got  
And we've got what we need alright  
We're doing something right..._

Cause it's us against the world  
You and me against them all  
If you listen to these words  
Know that we are standing tall  
I don't ever see the day that  
I won't catch you when you fall  
Cause it's us against the world tonight..."

Later, after they had returned from their mission, typed up their reports, SG-1 went home; Cam to his apartment watch a movie with a friend who was in town, Vala and Teal'c to their on-base quarters, and Daniel and Sam to their house.

Having got ready for bed, they lay in each other's arms, thinking how lucky and fortunate they were to be still together, and to be still working together. She turned over in his embrace and said with a smile,

"Atlantis was great but I missed going through the 'gate."

He played with her hair as he replied with a little smile, "I missed you."

She rested her head on his chest. "I missed you too. I wish you could have come with me. We were going to go together that first time but then I couldn't because of Cassie, and then Vala stopped you. General O'Neill kept stopping you from going before that... and then when we finally made it together, I had to stay on the Odyssey while you and Vala were in the City."

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he replied, kissing her shoulder, "Maybe we'll get to go during our next leave... providing that one: Jack doesn't come flying straight over from D.C. to arrest us for no apparent reason; two: no new alien enemies show up, and three: the 'gate, the Daedalus and the Apollo don't simultaneously break down."

She laughed. "Now you're just tempting fate."__

"Us against the world  
You and me against them all  
If you listen to these words  
Know that we are standing tall  
I don't ever see the day that  
I won't catch you when you fall  
Us against the world  
Yeah it's Us against the world, baby  
Us against the world  
Tonight..."

They kissed and he remarked, rubbing her back, "We've been at this for eleven years now."

She smiled again. "Yep... well, ten for you, you big cheater."

"Nuh-uh... I was the Ascended regiment of SG-1, so it's still eleven years."

She laughed again, and he continued, "Mitchell was right... we do have the best jobs in the world, don't we?" He smiled as he kissed her.

"Oh... definitely. It's been one hell of an adventure, hasn't it? We've come through so much and yet the Universe is even bigger than what we've done. There's still more out there, more to know and to do, more things to see and to understand."

He smiled as she rested her head on his chest again. "Wow... we should be picking out china patterns."

She looked up at him from her position. "Well... why don't we?"

He looked surprised. "You don't mind?"

She grinned, rubbing his bare shoulder, his own hand slowly running up and down her back. "I'd love it."

They kissed and he laughed before saying excitedly, "Wait... that has got to be the worst proposal in the history of civilisation! I..."

Amused, she remarked, "I think _I_ was the one who proposed to you."

"I want to do it properly... you deserve more than that."

"Well... there's not really much point as you already know my answer... Ok."

He reached into the nightstand, she thinking that he was getting his glasses when he, his hand a fist, held her tighter and asked, kissing her softly, "Samantha..."

She looked up at him from his chest again, and he asked, "Will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

Despite their previous discussion, her eyes filled with tears and she sat up, sitting on the edge of the bed, her back to him. Instantly concerned, he sat up too, next to her, about to apologise, when she suddenly hugged him and remarked, her voice wavering with emotion as she remembered how lucky she was to still have him, after each time he had died or they had thought he had died,

"Of course I will, you big idiot."

Unable to believe her answer, he laughed, now tearful too, and he hugged her tightly as her own hold on him tightened, whispering, "You've made me the happiest man in the Universe again." He kissed her hair and then rested his forehead against hers as they both looked down as he slipped a diamond ring on her finger.

They kissed as he held her hands, and he whispered as they both smiled, overcome with their love for each other, "You know why women wear their engagement rings on the third finger of their left hand? It stems from an early Egyptian belief that the Vena Amoris, the vein of love, ran from the heart to the tip of that finger."

She smiled, never tiring of the way his eyes and face lit up when he spoke of something that he was passionate about, even if she couldn't understand half of the things he said. "What about diamonds?"

He touched her cheek, still holding her hand with his right hand, and he replied, "The word 'diamond' is from the Greek, 'adamas', meaning 'unconquerable', suggesting the eternity of love. The Ancient Greeks believed that the fire in diamonds reflected the constant flame of love. The Greeks also believed diamonds to be the teardrops of the gods."

They kissed again and she remarked with a smile that lit up her face, "I love listening to you talk. You make it interesting because you're so passionate."

He blushed, and then asked, kissing her again, "Do you want to celebrate our engagement?"

She grinned and hugged him, retorting, "I thought you'd never ask."__

"Us against the world  
Against the world  
Us against the world..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Thanks for reading! Please review to let me know what you thought. Thanks! : )_


End file.
